Harry Effect
by bloody james rackham
Summary: Quand Harry passe à travers le Voile du Département des Mystère et découvre un peu contre son gré un univers inconnu qui lui apportera certaines choses essentielles   Première fiction un peu modifiée donc n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling il en va de même pour les personnages des jeux Mass Effect et Mass Effect 2 qui appartiennent a Bioware

Je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire, qui n'est écrite que pour le plaisir

**Rating: M **(par précaution )

_**Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.**_

_**Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.**_

Période temporelle : Fin Mass effect 1 quand les morceaux de Sovereign s'ecrasent sur la Salle du Conseil , Harry apparait devant les yeux du commando et utilise involontairement un pouvoir biotique d'une puissance incroyable .

Récupéré ensuite par Cerberus , ils le gardent pendant prêt de deux ans , l'entrainant et lui inculquant tout le savoir possible dans divers domaines

Prologue :

2000 , Londres ; Ministère de la Magie ; Département des Mystères .

Alors que la bataille entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et les mangemorts faisait rage , un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir de jais affrontait une femme aux cheveux bruns en bataille

-Alors bébé Potter , c'est tout ce que l'on t'a appris à l'école ? Moi qui pensait que le sacrifice de ta sang de bourbe de mère te donnait quelquechose de plus que les autres lança Bellatrix Black

- Incarcerem ! lança Harry Potter

-Essaie encore ..gloussa Bellatrix en déviant le sort d'un revers de baguette

-Expelliarmus ! Crocojambus !

-Essaie encore une fois baillat Bellatrix

- Incendio !

-Mais c'est que l'on commence à devenir sérieux bébé Potter ! Corsons donc un peu le jeu si tu le veux bien : Sectumsempra ! dit Bellatrix en secouant sa baguette en direction de Harry

Le sort lancé par Bellatrix taillanda le corps d'Harry , qui s'éffondra sur le sol

-Et voila comment finit le Garçon Qui A Survécu , seul , sans personne pour l'aider et baignant dans son sang ... Pas trop mal ,tu ne trouves pas Harry ? Vois le côté positif de la chose Potter , tu vas efin revoir ta môman chérie ricana la socière d'une voix mielleuse

Harry se sentait impuissant et furieux , il ressentait chacune des coupures que le sort de Lestranges lui avait infligés

- Je crois que ça va laisser des cicatrices pensa t-il

C'est pas vrai ... je ne peux un bras pour lui envoyer un sort

-Il est temps d'en finir soupira son adversaire ,en lançant le sortilège de lévitation sur le jeune garçon et l'amenant jusqu'au Voile

Pendant le cours trajet , Harry commença à ressentir une sensation étrange qui se diffusait progressivement dans l'integralité de son corps , un sentiment de puissance l'envahit , il se sentait capable d'écraser une montagne

Arrivés devant le Voile , Bellatrix s'arrêta et demanda à Harry :

-Une dernière parole Potter ?

-Oui ...

-Et que veux tu me dire ?

-MANGE CA ! hurla Harry en rassemblant toute l'énergie qui lui restait en une boule d'énrgie bleue qui percuta le torse de Bellatrix avec une force prodigieuse , envoyant la sorcière percuter le sol de marbre noir une dizaine de mètres plus loin

Mais projetant par la même occasion Harry au travers du Voile sous le regard horrifié de Neville et de Luna

-HARRY ! hurlèrent-ils en vain

Harry Potter venait de disparaitre de la surface de cette Terre

Quelque part ailleurs , dans une galaxie lointaine très lointaine

Sovereign venait d'être détruit par une force conjointe de la Cinquième Flotte d'Arcturus et du reste de la flotte Concillienne , ses morceaux tombant à une vitesse vertigineuse sur la Citadelle .

Un de ses morceaux en particulier allait frapper la Salle du Conseil

-Courez ! Hurla un homme aux cheveux bruns rasés à une jeune femme à la peau bleue et à sa compagne en exo combinaisons , en voyant le morceau d'armature se précipiter sur eux

Alors que le commando courait comme jamais , ils virent apparaitre dans un flash de lumière bleu , un adolescent ensanglanté

Harry voyant qu'un morceau de métal de plusieurs milliers de tonnes se précipitait ers l'endroit où ils se trouvait ne chercha pas à savoir comment il était arrivé là .

La peur le faisant réagir instinctivement , il se couvra le visage de ses bras et involontairement fit appel à l'étrange pouvoir qui lui avait servi à repousser Bellatrix Black ...et à le catapulter dans un monde complètement inconnu

-Qu'est ce que que ce truc ? bégailla la jeune femme en combinaison

- Un adolescent , humain à première vue repondit sa compagne bleue tout en continuant à courir

- Je crois qu'on l'avait remarqué Liara haleta l'homme qui les accompagnait en faisant demi tour

- Shepard ! qu'est ce que vous faites ? Revenez ! cria la deuxième jeune femme

-Certainement pas Tali , je ne laisse personne derrière ,encore moins un gamin vivant ! lui cria Shepard qui était a mi chemin de Harry

-Il est fou soupira Liara

-Peut-être mais je ne laisserais mon commandant seul dit Tali en faisant elle-même demi tour

-Moi non plus grogna l'Asari en suivant la Quarienne

Harry sentit le pouvoir couler dans ses veines avec une force inouie et se servit de cette nouvelle force pour envoyer une vague de cette même energie en direction du débris qui allait percuter la tour du Conseil , le ralentissant considérablement mais ne l'empêchant pas de se fracasser sur l'édifice

Le commando n'eut que le temps de voir le garçon utiliser une vague biotique d'une puissance inimaginable et d'être ensevelis par des débris métalliques avant de subir le même sort et de perdre connaissance

-Avez vous recupéré ce que nous avons demandé ?

-Absolument , ça n'à pas été simple de le dégager des décombres avant l'Alliance

-Ce jeune homme sera le ciment d'une nouelle ère

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous Monsieur ?

-Absolument , ce qu'à fait ce garçon est proprement prodigieux , il est un atout indéniable pour l'Humanité , tout ce qui lui manque c'est un entrainement et nous y pourvoierons

- Bien compris Monsieur

-Quel est sont nom ?

-Aucune plaque d'identité ou de marqueurs quelconque en dehors de ces blessures qui ne semblent pas vouloir disparaitre

-Fffffff ... C'est facheux ... Enclenchez le projet Nexus

-Entendu


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling il en va de même pour les personnages des jeux Mass Effect et Mass Effect 2 qui appartiennent a Bioware

Je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire, qui n'est écrite que pour le plaisir

**Rating: M **(par précaution )

_**Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.**_

_**Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.**_

Chapitre 1 :

Un bruit sourd résonnait dans le crâne d'Harry , qui se trouvait dans un lit simple , qui était lui-même dans une pièce blanche , pièce que le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien vu qu'il y mangeait , dormait , vivait depuis deux ans...

Deux longues années remplies de simulations , de cours de toutes matières ; des plus basiques aux plus compliquées : génétique,biologie, physique ,psychologie, economie , mathématiques et d'autres , ainsi que des cours de langues : du basique que parlent toutes les races de la galaxie en passant par les langues des autres races concilliennes excèptés le hanari et le Elcor , en y ajoutant le krogan , le quarien , le butarien ...

En n'oubliant pas les cours de bonnes manières

Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant , suivaient des entrainements physiques interminaux , l'apprentissage de codes militaires , ainsi que des cours de maniment des armes et de self-défense

Beaucoup de ces "obligations" étaient apprises presque immédiatement grâce à la boîte grise qu'on avait "ajouté" à l'intérieur de son crâne et plus précisement dans son cerveau

Mais le plus éprouvant fût la culture de ses pouvoirs biotiques , qui selon ces instructeurs étaient les plus developpés et les plus puissants que l'Humanité ait jamais recensé ,cela incluant aussi les autres races galactiques sensible de developper ce don , qui lui permettait désormais de soulever trois mécas d'assaut de les broyer sans le moindre effort

Autant dire que physiquement le jeune Monsieur Potter avait drastiquement changé , il frolait désormais le mètre quatre-vingt cinq et pesait plus de quatre-vingt kilos majoritairement composé de muscles .

Quand à ses cheveux , il n'avait plus aucun soucis à se faire quand à sa coiffure puisque celle-ci se résumait désormais à quatre centimètres de cheveux noirs jais

Le seul autre fait notable physiquement chez l'adolescent de désormais dix-sept ans ,ce trouvait être les cicatrices laissées par le sortilège de Lestrange ...

Apparement aucun traitement de parvenait à les faire disparaître complètement , ce n'étaient plus que de tres fins sillons sur sa peau , la plus visible d'entre elles était sur son visage , elle partait du bas de sa joue gauche pour ensuite remonter jusqu'au dessus de son sourcil gauche

-Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte !

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se leva , il était vêtu d'un bermuda militaire noir moulant s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux , d'un t-shirt gris lui aussi près du corps et d'une paire de bottes de combat également noires

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre , et tenta d'enclencher le dispositif d'ouverture , en vain

-Puisque c'est une alerte il ne m'en voudront sûrement pas pensa Harry en créant une boule d'énergie biotique qui arracha la porte de son embrasure , écrasant au passage un méca de sécurité qui passait pas là

Se dirigeant vers la sortie , il en profita pour récupérer l'arme dont le méca n'aurait plus l'utilité

-Désolé mon vieux mais je pense qu'au paradis des robots t'en as pas besoin souffla Harry en continuant sa route

Route qui se révéla être une vision sans fin de morts ,qui jonchaient le sol de la station .

Se dirigeant vers le hangar à navette il aperçu qu'un groupe de mécas affrontait une femme ;qui ne se debrouillait pas trop mal soit dit en passant .

Utilisant son arme récemment acquise , il prit le temps d'ajuster la visée et fit feu à quatre reprises avant de retourner comme un gant les derniers mécas présents

S'approchant de la femme , il lui demanda :

-Qui êtes vous ?

La femme le regarda étrangement avant de lui repondre :

-Vous n'êtes pas en uniforme de Cerberus que faites vous ?

-Je suis retenu et entrainé ici depuis deux ans madame , mais merci de m'apprendre le nom des gens qui m'ont fait subir ce que j'ai vécu

- Cela n'a aucun sens j'en aurai été informé si un autre projet était en cours sur cette station ...à moins que

-A moins que quoi madame ?

-A moins que vous ne soyez le Projet Nexus , dans ce cas là tout s'expliquerait

-Sympa le nom , j'adore ironisa Harry , mais si cela ne vous gêne pas trop , nous pourrions éventuellement évacuer cette station madame , n'est ce pas ?

-Je pense que cela est une bonne suggestion repondit la jeune femme

-Dans ce cas allons y , j'ouvre la marche annonça Harry en récupérant des cartouches thermiques sur son passage .

Après plusieurs minutes de marche et de silence , la jeune femme parla :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Cela a - t -il de l'importance madame ? questionna Harry

-Je veux seulement savoir qui m'accompagne

-Mon nom est Harry Potter ,arrivé ici on ne sait comment en passant au travers d'un voile .Et vous quel est votre nom madame ?

- Lawson ,mademoiselle Miranda Lawson

-Enchanté Madamoiselle Lawson , nous sommes arrivés à la navette dit Harry en Montant dans le cockpit

-Attendez ! On ne peut pas partir maintenant , nous devons attendre Shepard s'écria Miranda

-Shepard? Le commandant ? Il à été déclaré mort il y a plus de deux ans

-Cerberus n'a pas qu'un seul projet en cours Mr Potter

-D'accord je vois , j'attend donc Mademoiselle .

Quelques minutes plus tards Lawson accompagnée de Shepard et d'un autre homme entrèrent dans l'habitacle passager .

Après avoir programmé le pilote automatique , Harry entra lui aussi dans l'habitacle sous les yeux éffarés de Shepard et de l'autre homme .

Ne s'en offensant pas le jeune homme s'assit à côté du commandant .

-Vous ... Mais vous êtes l'adolescent que j'ai vu à la Citadelle pendant l'attaque de Sovereign

-Si vous voulez parlez du moment où j'ai ralenti un morceau d'un de ses bras alors oui c'était bien moi

-L'Alliance n'avait pourtant retrouvé aucune trace de vous ...

-Disons que Cerberus m'avait déjà mis le grappin dessus , et je vous en prie commandant je n'ai pas cinquante ans ,à mon âge on me tutoie

- L'Homme Trouble va me devoir quelques explications supplémentaire à ce que je voie grogna Shepard

-C'est donc le nom du Big Boss ? L'Homme Trouble ... hummm assez quitch comme pseudo , pourquoi pas le fantôme tant qu'on y est ? ricana Harry

-Et vous êtes ? demanda le second mâle de l'espace restreint dont ils disposaient

-Harry Potter , comme je l'ai déjà expliqué précèdemment à Mademoiselle Lawson , Cerberus m'à ... entrainé à défaut d'autre mots ,pendants près de deux ans , sans vraiment me demander mon avis ,et vous monsieur le porte-flingue quel est votre nom ?

- Jacob Taylor

-Enchanté Mr Taylor , ne soyez pas surpris ajouta Harry en voyant les mines étonnés des autres occupants de l'habitacle, Cerberus m'à entrainé dans tout les domaines possibles et imaginables, les manières en société en faisait partie , à croire qu'ils voulaient que je sois parfait ..

Ces paroles choquèrent Miranda ,car elle lui rappelaient celle de son propre père

-Nous sommes arrivés annonça-t-elle distraitement

Une fois arrivés à bord de la station , Shepard dû se rendre dans la salle de transmissions pour y avoir une discution avec L'Homme-Trouble

- Dites moi Mr l'Homme Trouble , un adolescent d'environ dix sept ans ça vous dit quelque chose? demanda Shepard a la fin de leur conversation

- Je ne vois pas ce qu.. commença ce dernier

-Vous ne voyez pas quoi ? interrogea Harry qui s'avança dans le cercle de transmissions

-Monsieur Potter

-Ravi que vous vous souveniez de moi , je venais juste pour vous dire que malgré les services que vous m'ayez rendu , je m'en vais , et n'espérez pas associer mon nom à celui de votre organisation

-Vous seriez un atout pour l'équipe du commandant dit calmement l'Homme Trouble

- A voir ... mais à mes conditions dans ce cas ajouta Harry

-Et quelles seront-elles Mr Potter ?

-Un équipement complet , personnalisé choisi par mes soins , cela inclus aussi bien une armure , que des armes , ainsi que des vetements civils

-Accordé

-Ma propre cabine à bord du vaisseau que Shepard commendera

-Accordé aussi

-Et je ne répondrais de personne ,sauf peut-être du Commandant mais ce sera tout et je ne fais en aucune façon partie de Cerberus , j'ajouterais également qu'il me serais déplaisant d'entendre dire que je suis le fruit de vos brillants efforts ... monsieur

-Accordé également , après tout , vous n'êtes pas un prisonnier Mr Potter termina l'Homme Trouble

Une fois la communication coupée Harry se tourna vers Shepard et lui annonça :

-Et bien commandant, il semblerait que je fasse partie du voyage si vous le permettez bien sûr

-Bienvenue à bord Harry dit Shepard avec un sourire

-C'est un plaisir


	3. La colonie et les mécas

Même disclaimer que pour le 1 er chapitre

Chapitre 2 :

Après que Harry et Shepard se soient mis d'accord sur l'implication du jeune homme dans la mission , qui consistait pour l'instant à mener une enquête sur la disparition des colons de Freedom's Progress , une petite colonie humaine se trouvant dans les systèmes Terminus ; réputés pour être l'un des secteurs les plus dangereux de la galaxie.

-Commandant, il faudrait résoudre un problème épineux ...

-Lequel est-ce ? demanda Shepard

-L'équipement , je n'ai ni armures, ni armes , et je ne vais pas vous servir à grand chose si je ne possède pas l'un ou l'autre expliqua Harry

-La station dispose d'une armurerie , rien de particulièrement exhaustif ... mais je pense que ça pourrait vous convenir pour l'instant Mr Potter intervint Miranda

-Pas de Mr Potter , je croyais vous l'avoir déjà dit répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire

-L'armurerie est dans cette direction Potter dit Jacob en indiquant la direction à Harry

Alors que le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la station , Shepard et Miranda décidèrent d'un commun accord que le jeune homme allait avoir besoin d'aide pour choisir son équipement ,et alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination aprèsquelques minutes de marche , ils furent stupéfait en s'aperçevant que le dit jeune homme n'avait aucunement besoin d'aide ...

Revêtu d'une armure intégrale , il finissait d'accrocher aux suports prévus à cet effet , les différentes armes choisies et qui le faisait ressembler à une armurerie ambulante

Se tournant vers le magasinier , Miranda lui demanda si c'était lui qui conseillé leur hôte en matières d'équipement divers et varié

-Absolument pas Mademoiselle Lawson , il est entré et à choisi out ce qu'il porte sur lui par lui-même ... Il s'est même servi du producteur d'armures sur le côté pour que la sienne soit sur mesure ... Je ne sais pas qui l'affrontera mais je vous assure que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ... ce garçon à une flamme dans ses yeux , une détermination sans borne , il renoncera devant rien ni personne , rien madame ne pourra lui faire obstacle sans s'en prendre plein les dents ...

Shepard intervint :

-Quels types d'armes a-t-il pris ?

-Attendez que je regarde dit l'employé complètement dépassé ... Voila , j'y suis , alors alors ... deux pistolets lourds de type Predator , un fusil d'assaut Avenger , un fusil à pompe XXXXX et enfin un fusil à lunette XXXX

-Et c'est tout ? s'amusa Shepard

-C'est tout ce que nous possèdons ici Commandant , c'est le strict minimum pour se défendre , pas pour tenir un siège contre une armée de Krogan !

-Nous avons conclu un accord Commandant , je ne l'oublie pas dit soudain Harry en surprenant tout le monde

J'ai fini de personnaliser l'armure ajouta-t-il

Tous remarquèrent alors l'armure noire et rouge sang que portait le jeune homme , et plus précisement la quasi intégralité de l'armure était noire , exceptées certaines zones comme les épaulières , l'avant bras gauche ainsi que les genouillères

L'effet était saisissant , la taille nouvellement acquise ne gâchait rien

-Partez-vous en guerre jeune homme ? ironisa Jacob qui venait d'arriver

-Absolument Mr Taylor répondit Harry avec un sourire froid , Avez-vous une objection à cela ?

- Je ne vois pas comment un gamin tout juste sorti de l'adolescence pourrait nous être d'une quelconque aide renifla Taylor

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger , mais au Commandant et il se trouve que c'est lui qui a désiré me recruter pour cette enquête et plus si besoin est , pas vous .Alors en toute symphatie et sans aucune animosité , je vous conseille de la fermer répliqua Harry en toisant Jacob de toute sa taille

Nous pouvons prendre la navette en direction de Freedom's Progress mon Commandant , j'en ai terminé avec le matériel disponible sur cette station

Quelques temps plus tard arrivés sur la colonie

-La priorité va à la recherche de survivants ,ensuite vient la recherche d'information annonça Shepard

-Bien compris Commandant répondit immédiatement Jacob

-Clair comme du crystal Shepard dit Harry

Comment procèdons nous ? Un seul groupe ou bien un groupe de trois et un éclaireur ?

-D'après mon expérience passée , il serait préférable qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul groupe dit le Commandant

-Un groupe comme le nôtre attirera plus l'attention qu'un petit groupe de trois et un éclaireur objecta Harry, je prendrais un peu d'avance et vous couvrirait si besoin est

Shepard prit un moment pour réfléchir à cette idée qui n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt , et malgré les commetaires de Jacob concernant l'insubordination , dit part de sa réponse au jeune homme :

-Accordé , mais au moindre danger qui excède celui que peut réprésenter un méca , vous rappliquez , clair ?

-Affirmatif monsieur répondit simplement Harry avant d'activer ,sous les yeux du commando surpris , le système de camouflage qu'il avait intégré à son armure durant le court trajet en navette jusqu'à la colonie

-Ne faites pas cette tête là , on croirait que vous allez avalez un poisson entier se moqua Harry

-Mais comment ? balbutia Miranda

-Cerberus m'à inculqué plus de chose que vous ne le pensez Miranda , comme je vous l'ai dit ils ont voulu faire de moi l'humain parfait quelque soit le domaine , quelque soit la situation ... et il faut croire qu'il ne sont pas tombés loin , acheva Harry avant de s'éloigner

Laissant derrière le groupe de trois , Harry parcourut la colonie, scannant les alentours à la recherche de signes de vies ou de menace quelconque , ce qui ne tarda pas puisqu'il tomba sur une dizaine de mécas de sécurité

Lentement , Harry porta la main à son oreillette :

-Shepard , vous m'entendez ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

-Cinq sur cinq Harry , que se passe t-il ?

-Des mécas ... une bonne dizaine ,en état de marche , et visiblement programmés pour attaquer tout ce qui bouge d'après ce que peuvent me dire les informations que mon omnitech(1) me fournit ... ça sent pas bon du tout ...

-Ne bouge surtout pas , on arrive près de ta position ! lui intima Shepard

-Je ne parlais pas pour moi ... mais pour eux

Avant que son interlocuteur n'ait le temps de répondre le jeune homme avait coupé la communication

Harry se concentra sur son energie biotique , pour ensuite faire léviter les mécas et les presser les uns contre les autres , jusqu'à les compacter en une boule métallique , et continuer son chemin

Son omnitech l'informant de la présence de signe de vie biologique , il se dirigea vers elles .

Les présences se trouvaient dans un des batiments de la colonie fantôme et une fois arrivé devant la porte , Harry désactiva son camouflage visuel , vérifia ses deux pistolets lourd Predator avant d'ouvrir la porte de voir un quatuor de fusils pointés dans sa direction et portés par des individus en combinaison complète , leurs visages étant caché derrière un masque leur servant apparement à se protéger de l'environnement

-Baissez-vos armes ! s'écria une voix cristalline d'une jeune femme ;d'après ce que pouvait en déduire Harry ; elle aussi en combinaison ,en s'interposant entre le sorcier et le groupe lui faisant face

Je vous prie de pardonner mes compagnons , mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander moi-même : qui êtes vous ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter , et je suis ici avec un groupe de trois autres personnes . Nous sommes à la recherches de survivants ou d'indices qui pourraient nous renseigner sur le sort des colons et vous mademoiselle ?

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un des membres de notre communauté il ...

-Etait en Pèlerinage(2) ... évidemment ... qu'est ce qui attirerait un groupe de combat quarien sur une colonie humaine sinon ? coupa Harry

-Comment le savez-vous ? Peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de notre Pèlerinage ... interrogea la Quarienne

-Disons que j'ai été bien instruit mademoiselle ... quand Cerberus commence un travail , il ne le fait pas à moitié , et avant que Harry ne puisse terminer sa phrase , les fusils étaient de nouveau pointés sur lui

Soupirant , il utilisa une boule d'énergie biotique , pour faire léviter ; non pas le groupe ; mais leur armes

-SI vous me laissiez finir , vous sauriez que je ne travaille pas pour eux . J'ai été entraîné par eux dans plus de domaines que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez , ils m'ont amélioré physiquement et mentalement ... Quel âge ai-je à votre avis ? demant-il en désignant du doigt l'un des quariens

-Je ne sais pas ... vingt ans ... dans ces eaux là lui répondit l'homme , intrigué par la question

-J'en ai dix-sept , ils m'ont "récupéré " quand je n'en avais que quinze corrigea-t-il

-Mon dieu souffla un autre membre du groupe

-Si je vous rend vos armes, vous ne vous en servirez pas contre moi ? demanda Harry en ignorant superbement la dernière remarque

-Je m'en porte garante lui affirma la quarienne qui lui avait adressé la parole en première

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Tali .. Tali Zorah nar Rayya lui répondit-elle

-Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu ... vous avez voyagé avec le Commandant n'est ce pas ?

-Shepard ? Et .. bienoui mais c'était avant qu'il ne meure achva Tali d'une voix triste

-Je pense que vous vous trompez mademoiselle Zorah dit Harry avec un sourire avant de porter la main a son oreillette , Shepard ? Ici Harry , j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéréssant mais je me dépêcherais de ramener mes fesses si j'étais vous

-Si c'est une plaisanterie bosh'tet , je la trouve d'un gôut douteux bondit Tali en pointant son couteau sous la gorge de son interlocuteur

Une voix résonna dans l'oreillette :

-Harry ici Miranda , Shepard et Jacob font face à des mécas , je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent mais je pense qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue !

Se dégageant rapidement , Harry fit face à la jeune quarienne et dégaina ses deux pistolet avant de dire d'une voix plus tranchante et plus froide

-Non que votre compagnie ne me déplaise Tali , mais mon commandant à besoin d'aide

-Je vous suis , ne serait ce que pour vérifier vos dires concernant Shepard ajouta la jeune femme en armant son fusil à pompe , puis se tournant vers son équipe , elle leur ordonna de tenir la position jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne .

Le duo récemment formé traversa les rues de Freedom's Progress aussi vite que leur jambes le leur permettaient , avant d'être bloqués par une porte blindée et de surcroit vérouillée

-Couvrez moi pendant que je la dévérouille demanda Tali en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Pas le temps grogna Harry en enveloppant sa botte droite d'energie biotique et l'utilisant pour littéralement enfoncer la porte , et ce devant Tali qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un jeune homme puisse utiliser une telle puissance et ce sans se forcer

Ils continuèrent à progresser jusqu'à atteindre Miranda qui essayait tant bien que mal d'aider Shepard et Taylor , complètement noyés sous le flot de mécas

-Pas trop tôt lui lança Miranda , qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-On verra ça plus tard si vous le permettez mademoiselle Lawson répliqua Potter

-Shepard souffla Tali en reconnaissant le commandant de loin

-A terre ! hurla Harry en se jetant sur la quarienne , l'empêchant de recevoir un tir .

Bon sang y en a marre marmonna Harry en se levant et dégainant ses pistolets et d'ouvrir le feu tout en continuant à avancer , chacun de ses tirs abattant un méca supplémentaire .

Les deux jeunes femmes réagirent aussi en couvrant les arrières du jeune homme , tirant sur chaque ennemi qu'Harry ne visait pas

Ses armes déchargées , Harry les rengaina avant de charger la masse de corps métalliques , en poussant un cri de guerre , poing en avant et rentrant dans les synthétiques comme dans du beurre , les détruisant à mains nues , attirant ainsi leur attention , permettant à Shepard et aux autres d'en finir rapidement

Quand ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds et s'apercurent de l'arrivée d'un méca d'assaut , et avant que chacun ne puisse réagir , ce dernier sembla se replier sur lui même comme si quelque chose l'aspirait de l'intérieur

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jacob

-Il n'y qu'une seule chose qui puisse produire un tel phènomène ... commença Tali

-Une singularité finit Harry

- Ne me dis pas implora Shepard

- Et si dit en riant Harry

-Quoi donc? demanda Miranda

Soudain Tali comprit :

-Vous avez créé un trou noir ? ! s'écria -t-elle

-De la taille de mon poing plus exactement , et dans excatement une minute il se concentrera sur lui même , s'auto-annulant expliqua Harry

Une fois le méca tranformé en canette de soda intergalactique , le groupe rencontra un jeune quarien , celui là même que Tali et son unité était venu chercher

Il leur expliqua ce qui avait causé la disparition des colons : les Récolteurs , une race extra terrestre dotés d'une technologie extrêmement avancé , et qui n'apparaissait de que façon sporadique

Contre l'avis de Miranda , Shepard autorisa le quarien du nom de Veetor à rentrer avec Tali , ne demanda aux quariens qu'une seule chose : qu'une copie des données récupérées par Veetor leur doit donné .Tali leur promis de leur faire parvenir la copie personnellement

-C'est bon de vous revoir Shepard lui dit la jeune femme

-Pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas avec nous Tali ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? lui proposa le Commandant

-Je suis navrée Shepard mais j'ai moi ausi des obligations et je dois terminer ma mission avant tout lui répondit-elle d'une voix mélancolique , mais après ça je devrais pouvoir venir lui affirma-t-elle

Harry s'avança vers Tali et lui tendit une bloc de données , le prenant il lui expliqua :

-C'est un dispositif d'urgence que je viens de terminer de mettre au point ... c'est du bricolage de terrain , mais si vous avez un problème comme des mécas ou autre ... utilisez le ça me permettra de vous localisez et comme je suis avec Shepard on serra là le plus vite possible

Tali accepta le cadeau et le prit dans ses bras avant de monter dans la navette où l'attendait son équipe et de disparaitre

Une étreinte brève ... mais quand même se dit -il en souriant à moitié , d'asseyant à côté de Shepard dans leur propre navette , ignorant les sourires et remarques que lui lançaient Miranda et Shepard

-Alors comme ça ... vous vous intérèssez aux cultures étrangères Monsieur Potter ?

-Tu ne nous avaient pas dit que tu avais des préfèrences pour les jeunes mécaniciennes quarienne?

-Jaloux leur répondit Harry en tirant la langue

-Très mature commenta Miranda avec un sourire

-Je suis peu être conçu pour être parfait mais je n'en reste pas moins un adolescent

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la station de départ , une discution avec l'Homme Trouble s'imposait


	4. Chapitre 4 : Décisions, Clown et Arrivée

Harry Effect

Chapitre 3 : Décisions et Clown

Après que Shepard ai fait son rapport sur les évènements de Freedom's Progress à l'Homme Trouble ,ce dernier interrogea le commandant à propos du jeune Potter

-Avant de mettre fin à cet entretien Shepard, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à quelques questions ... comment notre jeune prodige s'en est-il sorti durant votre enquête ?

-Aucune annicroche .. un soldat d'exception ... si ce n'est

-Oui ?

-Qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse , qu'est ce que vous aviez en tête ?

-J'ai vu une opportunité et je l'ai saisie Shepard , et d'après vos dire les résultats sont plus que probants

-Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner des masses de manipuler un adolescent

-Même si cela est pour l'Humanité ?

-Et ce qui est bon pour lui ? Vous y avez pensé ? D'où vient-il ? N'a t-il pas envie de rentrer chez lui ?

- Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de trouver sa planète d'origine , les seules informations dont nous disposons sont celles que nous avons récoltées à partir du moment où il est apparu devant vous sur la Citadelle

J'avais pensé l'ajouter en tant que membre potentiel de votre commando

-Ce sera à lui seul d'en décider répliqua Shepard en sortant du cercle de communication

Au même moment quelque part sur la station

Harry était assis sur un banc qui faisait face une baie vitrée , elle même donnant sur l'espace

Tout en observant ce paysage froid , stérile , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ancienne vie , ses amis , son école ... Poudlard , la magie , sa chouette Hedwige ...

Une unique larme se forma et coula le long de sa joue , en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais les revoir

Il entendit quelqu'un approcher , son pas était inégal ; comme si la personne boitait .

Le regard toujours rivé sur la baie , il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de la présence du nouvel arrivant

C'était un humain , brun aux cheveux courts et dont le menton était dévoré par une barbe qui était tout sauf règlementaire

-Salut lui dit l'homme les yeux perdus dans l'immensité spatiale

-Enchanté

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là dans cette tenue ?

-J'attend et je réfléchis

-Et à quoi donc ?

-Mon avenir immédiat

-C'est toujours une bonne chose de penser au futur , je peux pt'tèt d'aider ?

-Pour faire simple j'ai été projeté dans une salle vers laquelle un morceau de métal de plusieurs milliers de tonnes fonçait, débris que j'ai dispersé en dizaine de morceaux

grâce à une force dont j'ignorais la provenance ,avant qu'une organisation ne me "perfectionne " ,et que je ne rencontre un type que l'on vient de ramener d'entre les morts , suivis d'une enquête presque forcée sur une colonie humaine pleine à craquer de mécas ,ainsi que la rencontre avec une jeune quarienne qui s'appellait Tali...

-Zorah ,son nom complet c'est Tali Zorah nar Rayya

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Elle faisait partie du commando de mon ancien commandant

Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être rejoindre Shepard , j'ai nulle part où aller de toute façon ...

-Attends deux secondes .. tu as bien dit Shepard?

-Ouais .. une autre connaissance ?

-Mon commandant ... J'ai oublié de me présenter Joker

-Joker ?

-Ok , compris , mon nom complet c'est Jeff Moreau , mais on me surnomme Joker

- Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être que tu le sauras un peu plus tard répondit Joker avec un clin d'oeil tout en se levant avec précaution

-Harry Potter , enchanté Mr Moreau ..

-De même Harry .. à un de ces jours ... dit Jeff en s'éloignant du jeune homme

Quelques heures plus tard , déambulant dans la station , Harry fut accosté par Shepard

-Quels sont tes plans maintenant ? s'enquit le commandant

-Aucune idée ... Je ne connais personne ...

-Je réunis des experts pour une mission , les chances de survies sont ... minces

-Essayeriez vous de me recruter commandant ?

-Il s'agit d'une possibilité

-Considérez moi comme un membre de votre petit groupe Shepard .

A qui on va botter le cul si je puis me permettre ?

-Les Récolteurs

-Je penses que .. commença Harry

Shepard douta l'espace de quelques secondes : et si ce garçon prenait peur ?

Que ça va être fun acheva -t-il avec un sourire sauvage imprimé sur le visage

Arrivés sur le Normandy SR2 (1) , Shepard précisa à Harry qu'il serait le troisième maillon de la chaîne de commandement .

-Je ne comprend pas

-Cela signifie Harry , que si par un quelconque malheur Shepard ou moi-même étions dans l'incapacité de commander , c'est à toi que reviendra cette charge clarifia Miranda en entrant dans la salle de débrifing

-Je ne suis pas un agent de Cerberus , je n'ai aucune confiance en votre patron et vous voulez me mettre à un poste à responsabilité ? C'est de la folie murmura Harry

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le gamin , l'enquête sur la colonie je veux bien , mais contre les Récolteurs je vois pas à quoi il peut être utile interjetta Jacob coupant le fil dela conversation

-C'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas un agent de Cerberus que je souhaite que Harry prenne ce poste , il sera comme une base neutre , et je vous rappelle Jacob que ce gamin , comme vous l'appellez a écrasé un méca d'assaut en utilisant que ses pouvoirs biotiques . Il fait partie du groupe et ce n'est pas à vous de décider du contraire , me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Parfairtement mon commandant

-Bien , Harry ,tu acceptes cette responsabilité ?

-A contrecoeur mon commandant , mais j'accepte

-Le problème étant réglé , il nous reste à savoir où nous logerons Mr Potter dit une voix douce de par un haut parleur

-Une voix syntétique ... un I.A ? proposa Harry

-Exactement Mr Potter dit l'IA en question en apparaissant au milieu de la table de conférence ;son corps était composé d'une boule bleu ciel au sommet d'un "cou" faute de meilleur d'escriptif ,et sa bouche était réprésentée par une ouverture verticale qui augmentait ou diminuait .

Je m'appelle IDA Monsieur Potter , et je gère les programmes de guerre électronique à bord du Normandy .Je pense qu'au vu des compétences de ce jeune homme , les chambres des officiers serait plus que convenable

-Chambres des officiers? Quelles chambres des officiers ? sursauta Miranda

-L'Homme Trouble avait anticipé le fait que le commandant et vous , mademoiselle Lawson ne soyez pas les seuls personnes à responsabilités sur ce bâtiment , il a donc incorporé deux chambres séparées du reste des dortoirs . Leur entrée ne peut être dévérouillée que par l'IA du vaisseau ... c'est à dire moi acheva t-elle

-Et où se trouve l'entrée ? interrogea Harry

-Ici tout simplement soliloqua le programme en faisant coulisser une partie du mur du fond de la salle , révèlant un couloir

En réponse au silence qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce , IDa intervint :

-Ne soyez pas surpris , l'Homme Trouble à toujours cultivé un certain sens du mystère et du spectacle

-Alors celle-là lâcha Miranda , résumant parfaitement l'avis des personnes présentes dans la pièce .

Se dirigeant vers le couloir venant d'être révélé , Harry suivi des trois autres , arriva rapidement devant deux portes .

L'une d'elle s'ouvrit d'elle même , révèlant non pas une chambre mais un appartement de taille moyenne , comprenant une salle de bain , un bureau/salle à manger chambre , le tout complété par un ratelier d'armes et d'armure qui ne demandaient qu'à être rempli.

Le premier à dire quelque chose fût Jacob :

-C'est pas possible ! C'est même pas une cabine c'est une suite ! éructa-t-il

-Calmez vous Mr Taylor ajouta IDA , il est normal pour une personne possédant des capacités ainsi qu'une position élevée au sein d'un groupe bénéficie de certains avantages , en l'occurence cette cabine pour Mr Potter

-Je vous en prie IDA dit le jeune homme d'un ton badin , appellez moi Harry

-Comme il vous plaira ...Harry

-Sur ce messieur et mademoiselle ajouta le sorcier en se tournant vers ses compagnons , je vous demanderais de sortir afin que je puisse profiter des commodités que m'offrent cette chambre.

Une fois seul dans son nouvel espace personnel , Harry se permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement

-Il ne reste plus qu'à personnaliser un peu l'endroit et à trouver les placards souffla-t-il

Soudain , les murs près de du lit bougèrent pour révèler un dressing ne comprenant que deux tenues : un uniforme de Cerberus et un complet de scientifique

Et à faire les courses ...corrigea-t-il ,tout en songeant a tout le matériel dont il allait avoir besoin


End file.
